at the fair
by sweetanddorky
Summary: this is a story about how Eli and Clare go to the fair on a date.  .  hopefully beter than it sounds. please read and review i would really appreciate it. :3  sincerely  -a hopeful amateur
1. Chapter 1

Clare looked at herself in the mirror again.

_no._she thought. _not good enough , Eli will hate it._

She look, once again, in her closet to find the "perfect" outfit. Then she remembered.

_The dress._

She quickly ran her fingers through everything in her closet until she found the dress Eli had complimented once. She knew it sounded silly but the way he**_looked_** at her when she wore it. She could tell he loved it. The dress had a soft purple color with a soft pink floral pattern. it was a little above the knee. Again, she looked at herself in the mirror. She liked it. She put on a jean jacket to make it look more casual. She grabbed her bag just in time to hear the doorbell ring dowstairs.

She ran down (after having one more glance at her reflection in the hall mirror). Clare took a deep breath before opening the door.

Eli stood at the doorstep, wearing his oh so famous crooked smirk. He looked up to see Clare smiling at him. He looked her up and down with his mouth open just a bit. He looked up at her face. She was anxious about what he thought.

"You look great..._beautiful_ i should say." He said, smiling honestly.

"Thank you. You look..." Clare's words drifted off. She couldn't find words to describe how Eli looked._Amazing? that's too typical, _she thought.

"Normal?" Elis said jokingly. But in a way he meant it. He decided to stay himself and wear his usual black jacket on top of his tee shirt. His dark colored jeans. And his shoes. All normal. _I should have dressed up. I'm such an idiot._he mentally scolded himself.

Clare chuckled.

"Yes you look very normal. But that's not a bad thing. In fact that's probably one of the **_greatest_**things i know." She smiled incouragingly at him.

"Why thank you!" He said mocking sophistication with his attempt at a british accent. Clare laughed. Eli loved to make her laugh. He loved the **_sound _**of her laugh.

"But come on, when don't i look awesome?" He added jokingly.

"Someone feels cocky today!" Clare said, mocking shock and insult. " I'm taking my compliment back! hmph!"

Eli pouted. He looked at Clare with all innocence in his eyes. He mumbled something to the floor but all she really understood was "love you" at the end.

Clare let out a sigh.

"Ilove you too" She smiled. He looked up and took her hand. She took it happily. He brought her close to her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Shall we?" He asked, making an arm movement to his Hearse parked outside.

Clare giggled.

"We shall" she said simply but in a playful way.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare and Eli rode in Morty the rest of the way, laughing at the silliest things, with the radio turned up loud enough for them to hear the music but low enough for them to hear each other.

Suddenly Eli and Clare quieted very abruptly.

"Oh no" Clare said with exasperation and mock in her voice at the start of the song. *facepalm*

Eli smiled to himself. He knew she hated this song.

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh oh oh"

He sang at the top of his lungs while Clare laughed until her stomach started hurting.

"Oh God Eli" Clare laughed as she was getting her breath.

"What? I have a great voice. I should be on American idol" he said with a fake dreaming tone. Clare laughed again.

"yeah you should. I'm pretty sure you'd win if I wasn't there." She said jokingly.

"Ohhhhh. I see. Well show me how well you sing exactly?" He said playing along.

"alright well pick a song" she said and immediately Eli started finding a song. The rest of the car ride was filled with them singing and laughing at each others mistakes.

"were here" Eli said after about 20 minutes that seemed so long yet so short.

Clare turned around to get her bag from the back seats. When she turned to face Eli he wasn't there. She began to panic.

"Eli? Eli? Eli?" she said going from a whisper to a little louder than her usual voice.

"uhhmm…Clare?" he said while holding her door open on her other side, smirking at her reaction. Clare sighed in embarrassment and humor. She rolled her eyes as if nothing just happened, to his amusement.

They walked through the parking lot in comfortable silence for about 2 minutes before Eli lost his battle between him and his laugh he had been holding back. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Clare asked curiously, even if she already knew the answer.

"You care about me" Eli said in a childish way.

Clare sighed in fake exasperation.

"of course I do" She said. "How could I not?" Eli smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummm... Heres chapter 3 I Guess XD**

Eli and Clare walked through the large gates of the abandoned church that was now holding the local fairs. They had agreed to meet up with everyone there.

Clare looked around. It was so big. The sun had just set down and the sky looked like a nice blue-grey. It Was October. It was beautiful. The place was filled with babies, children, kids, teens, adults, and old people. Even kids from Degrassi were there. She turned around and stared at the merry-go-round. Clare remembered coming here as a kid with Darcy.

"_**Hurry Clare.!" Darcy yelled. Clare was running from the giant water slides they had in the children's area at the fair. Clare was only 6 years old, while Darcy was almost 11. The marry-go-round was doing another turn and kids were lining up with their tickets. **_

_**Clare ran with Darcy, both girls giggling. Every time Clare and Darcy got on a merry-go-round, they would get off the plastic horses and walk around inside, sometimes they would even play tag. **_

_**They were in line , ready to give the man their tickets when…**_

"_**DARCY.!" A very high pitched girl's voice yelled. **_

_**The two sisters looked around only to look at some of Darcy's friends from school. Darcy told Clare to wait and hold their place in line. Clare had agreed, trusting her older sister. After a minute Clare turned around and frantically looked for her sister, when she spotted her about 20 ft. away, with her friends. They were going towards the haunted house. Darcy had always wanted to go in there because it was rumored to be horribly scary, but Clare never built up the courage to go Clare ran out of the line, following Darcy and her friends. But it was too late. They had already gone inside. **_

_**Clare sighed and went in after a girl about her age, she had dark skin and two pig tails, with a boy who seemed a little older than her, "probably her brother" She thought. **_

_**Clare took a deep breath before taking a step towards the "ENTER" door. She walked down a dim hall. The lights suddenly flickered off in the whole house. There was nothing but ear piercing screams followed by laughter when the lights cam back on. Clare gasped for air since she hadn't done anything except stand there completely petrified. They had so many corners and turns she just took whatever the kids in front of her took. **_

_**. **_

_**She was terrified every time she heard a scream come from somewhere, so eventually she sat down on the floor hoping someone would come get her. When she heard a loud clang from a room right next to her, she peeked through the door and screamed so loud people form outside could probably hear her, but she didn't care. Standing in front of her was a hideous rotting monster or person, she couldn't tell which. **_

_**She ran from that room out to a kitchen looking place. She looked around. It was quite cold in here. There were spider webs on the ceiling corners, the floor would creak every now and then and the place itself gave off an eerie vibe. Clare thought of all this when she entered the room, but could care less. She took a step towards the door in which she entered and heard a noise, much like an animals. She recognized it as the monster thing she saw a minute ago. It was coming closer and she was terrified. She looked around the room for a hiding spot. Her eyes fell on a very large coffin, standing next to a table. She ran to it hoping she hadn't made a noise. She opened the coffin and slid inside exactly when the creature came in the room. She had the coffin door open just a crack so she could see. Then, to her horror, the monster stood there by the entrance door to scare passerby. **_

_**Clare sat down in the coffin (which was surprisingly roomy) and began to silently cry for what seemed like hours. **_

_**Finally the next group of people was supposed to be coming in about 10 minute so Clare decided to get out of the coffin. **_

_**The lights were turned on and the monster had left. She ran to the hall where many people were walking out excitedly chattering. Clare's face was soaking wet from crying. When she stepped out of the door to the outside, a small boy around her age looked at her. **_

_**At the time Clare didn't who he was or why they stood there for seconds staring at each other. He had black hair and was very skinny. He had perfect green eyes that captivated you at first glance. **_

_**He gave her a strange look, but filled with concern. **_

"_**Why are you crying.?" He asked simply. Clare didn't know why, but she was so drawn to him that she wanted to tell him everything. She sniffled.**_

"_**I wanna see my sister. I lost her." she said blankly.**_

_**The boy just stared at her for a second. She stared back.**_

"_**I'll help you find your sister" he said modestly. "My names Eli" then smiled. **_

"_**Thanks…my names Clare." She smiled back. And so they left to find Darcy, not that Clare thought it was needed as much. Eventually they stopped looking. They talked while they walked laughing and telling stories from school, family, home etc. When Clare heard a familiar voice yell out at her, she was a little disappointed. She turned to see Darcy running at her, a frantic look upon her. **_

"_**Mom and dad should be coming lets go" she said rather harshly. Calre understood why in a way. If mom and dad found out Darcy left Clare by herself at a fair, she'd be in big trouble. **_

"_**Ummm…" she looked at Eli, her new friend, maybe one of her only friends, and got scared. She didn't WANT to leave. She wanted to keep talking to him. She might never see him again, and she knew that. The look Eli made meant he understood how she felt and the feeling was mutual.  
>"It's okay" he said not knowing if he meant it. "We'll see each other again" he said not believing himself again. <strong>_

_**Clare left unwillingly since Darcy took her hand and did everything but drag her away to the car. Before she got in the back seat of the car after Darcy she ran out and hugged Eli . Eli hugged her back knowing that it night not be the last time they saw each other. **_

'_**We will.?"she asked.**_

"_**Yeah" He smiled. "promise".**_

"_**Pinky promise.?" She said sticking out her pinky while Eli connected his to hers.**_

"_**pink promise" he said encouragingly. He hugged once more before Clare's mom called for her again.**_

_**She left with on final glance back at her new friend, and he waved by as her car left. **_

_**They knew they'd see each other again. It was a promise. **_

"Clare.?" Eli said, bringing her back to reality. "Adam says he's almost here" he smiled laughing at her blank expression.

"Daydreaming about me again.?" He asked jokingly.

She smiled and took his hand, interlocking their smallest fingers with each others.

_**Gahhh.! . What do you think.? 7 reviews for next chapter.? . **_


	4. THIS ISNT A CHAPTER

Hello…If , you know, anyone's reading….

ANYWAYS.

I haven't updated at all. In forever.

Writers block, school, and personal issues, but since it's the holidays im hoping to think of something and update soon. Hopefully I'll be writing a new chapter (chapters) in the upcoming week (after Christmas of course.!) since im gonna be away for a while. Im probably gonna be bored out of my mind.

I was a little peeved a while ago since I HAD written the next two chapters but I can't find them on my computer -_-. I didn't even save a backup on a flash drive or notes in my ipod.

I'm such a loser. -.- . So now I have to re-type them. But I wasn't exactly happy with them as I could have been, so I guess it was the world trying to tell me it sucked and needed something new.

Ive had some ideas of what happens next in the story, especially since I originally planned on making it a one-shot, but got a little caught up in mi imagination.

If any suggestion you guys have and wanna tell me message me here, or leave a review and I'll edit it and put it in the story(:

Love,

Evelyn

Ps. I REALLY wanna write a Romione (Ron and Hermione) fan fiction, if any ideas pop into your heads let me know porfavor(;

And Since I practically read all the ones here on fan fiction…

I need to save my poor post the end of Harry Potter heart, so if you guys have some suggestion of ROMIONE fanfics id me more than happy if you told me about them so I could read them.

Ugh, im so weird. -_-.


	5. not a chapter sorry, just updating this

Ugh, so I am so so sorry to those who have been reading but I swear ill try to come up with something this week :/

Huge writers block :/


End file.
